


Tea and Faygo

by wolfbane575



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbane575/pseuds/wolfbane575
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something i got bored and typed up</p>
<p>tell me if i should continue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Faygo

It was a nice morning, leaves falling, and winter coming. Two people were walking in an empty park. One was a lot taller than the other but slouched making him look not as lengthy. The other was a girl who didn’t wasn’t as tall as her male companion but wore a trench coat making her seem as if she was a lot bigger but fact is it was bigger than her. The park was empty because it was a common workday for most people but they had jobs that didn't have specific day. He was a musician and she was always wanting to be an artist ever since she was little. They had been seeing each other for about 6 months now and they were always seemingly happy together. They never ever fought and would always be seen laughing and smiling together but now that we know a little about them lets learn their names. The taller ones name is Gamzee Makara and the little ones name is Nepeta Leijon. They decided to go on a walk since they were tired of sitting around doing nothing at their homes so they met up. They were only in High school and people questioned them since she was only a 9th grader and he an 11th grader but they didn't care they were happy together. “This is really fun!” Nepeta had exclaimed as she skipped along the path with her companion and he just chuckled at her excitement. Their school let the students have a day off today so they decided to actually go out and do stuff unlike everyone else who just plays games or sleeps. Soon they stopped at a nice clearing and sat down with Gamzee pulling some stuff out of a basket. Obviously they were going to have a picnic. Gamzee had made more of the cooked food as Nepeta made most of the drinks and smaller foods. Gamzee had always been a great cook to everybody. They soon laid out the blanket and food and began chowing down. Gamzee slowly ate each thing liking to taste the flavor of it all while Nepeta would just let out a small happy groan with each bite while she bulldozed the food. Nepeta made tea and brought a couple of Faygos for Gamzee because he loved them a lot. They talked a lot during the meal because Nepeta was always full of energy and Gamzee was glad to talk to her considering she was not only his girlfriend but one of his only real friends.


End file.
